Missing You
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Daniel starts to teach his class when someone arrives with bad news.


Note: Just humor me ;)

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. And it was a Faraday class. Those two elements alone would be enough to send any UCLA college student running for the hills. At least they would have if the class wasn't a required one. Students made phone calls home to parents, whining. Wishing that either the days would start at noon or that Dr. Faraday would just disappear. More often than not, the second was said more passionately. It wasn't that Dr. Faraday wasn't brilliant. Everyone knew that he was. But he also was an all out nutter. He was famous for coming to class without shoes. One day he missed class completely because he was outside staring into the sun. There was an endless supply of such stories that showed all of the incoming Freshman to avoid Dr. Faraday. Avoiding early morning classes came by instinct. Nonetheless, Dr. Faraday's Monday morning students always arrived. Or more like they were dragged by their own bodies inside the large lecture hall. Some students carried a box of coffee for Duncan Donuts. Others brought a pillow ready not sure if they were willing to fight off their sleepiness or not.

"Hello class," Dr. Faraday said to his collection of sleepy students. Then he cleared his throat. Not always understanding why one had to greet their classes when it was obvious that they were all present. In body if not in mind. In his mind, teaching was just what he did in between experiments. A break in which he would explain his theories to younger minds. Or try to. Today he would try to explain the elementary principals of string theory. Whether the students followed him or not was none of his concern really.

As his class started to open their books in preparation for class, Daniel moved for his own preparation. He slowly made his way to his desk and pulled out his journal which was filled with notes for class and his experiments. It was filled with scribbling. Scribblings that were making less and less sense as the days went on. His memory was harder to hold onto. His girlfriend always told him that his cheese was falling off his cracker. Not that he understood why that saying meant what it did, yet he couldn't argue with her intent. Everything seemed harder to understand. And the hardest thing was understanding why it was happening.

"Um, professor?" A quiet voice asked in the back of the room. "There's someone at the door. Should I let them in?"

Daniel glanced up at the student confused. "I don't see why not…"

"No, Dr. Faraday, it's um. Not a student," She explained. Now all of the students looked back at the small window in the door to see who it was. It was a cop. Suddenly the entire room was filled with discussions. Some laughter. "What did Faraday do this time?" "You hid the pot didn't you?" "The LAPD really needs to back off. On a college campus?"

Daniel however didn't speak. He recognized the face. Not the name though. He was always horrible with names. "Um. Hold on we'll start class…a little…later. Today. Just. Later. Let him in please."

The student nodded and opened the door for the cop. He was a larger man, probably too many late cups of coffee with a breakfast pastry sort. His hair was a light red color that moved all the way down his face. Daniel gulped as he watched the police officer walk closer to him. The man's face was grim. Stressed. Worried. And his eyes wouldn't meet with Daniel's.

"Danny," The cop said quietly. "Is there…somewhere we can go to talk?"

Daniel looked around at his students. "I have to teach my class. String theory. It's…important. You can tell me here? Can't you?" He asked wincing a bit as if he was looking into the sun. "I can't…I can't really leave them."

"You're gonna have to," The cop said with a frown. "You need to come down to the hospital with me."

Then it hit him. Why he was there. Why he looked so sad. "You…are you going to tell…she's…is she hurt bad?" He asked his eyes afraid to meet with the cop's and see the truth in them.

"She is, Danny." If Daniel looked out, he would be able to see students' heads popping up from their exams to watch their professor. As if it was a drama on television and not the lives of one of their professors.

Daniel shifted where he stood. "I. I need to stay with them. They're taking…an exam in a few…few weeks. And I need to make sure they're…learning."

The cop's face turned beat red. "Look, I may not understand the two of you. I don't think anyone does. Hell, I don't think you do half of the time. But you gotta come down to the hospital Danny. She lost it."

"What is it? What did she loose?" Daniel asked his brain already moving that one step forward, but not willing to admit it into his full consciousness.

"The baby. She lost the baby. And now she's working on staying alive," The cop's eyes were glistening now. Trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall out.

Daniel reached out for his desk. His hand was the only thing that kept him standing. "I have…" He whispered at first. Then he realized his students wouldn't hear him, so he started again this time louder. "I have to leave. Class is cancelled." There was a sound of audible gasps throughout the room. Faraday never cancelled class. But then again, they had no idea that he had a girlfriend, a girl friend who was until very recently pregnant.

With that, he grabbed his coat and followed the cop, he remembered his name now. Michael. Mike. His girlfriend's partner ushered him into his cop car and turned on the sirens. Daniel knew that wasn't so ethical. They weren't in a complete emergency, then again, from inside it felt like there was. Michael was right, no one understood them. Why should they? He knew how people saw him. An awkward and confused genius who spent his days looking at the sun, and hanging out with mice. How could that be enough for her? She was gorgeous. She was powerful. Maybe that's what scared most men away, her strength. Her lack of softness. Daniel knew she was soft though. It was something she only shared for those she really loved. Daniel knew that he was loved. By her.

She was out of his league. He was sure. All women were. Somehow, though, she thought his awkwardness was charming. And his gentleness, that was what sold her. Daniel didn't try to fight her power, in fact he didn't even acknowledge it. All women had a power in his mind, and few decided to use it. His girl, as he liked to call her, she was different. She saw the power in herself. And she used that power when she was at work. When she came home to him, somehow he could turn off his work. She would turn off her own work. And they would just be together. Content. Now that was all in jeopardy.

"Here we are," Michael muttered, driving them up to the Intensive Care Unit.

Daniel bounded out of the car. Not sure how he found the sudden energy. He left Michael behind him, he didn't matter anymore. Now he needed to get to her. To calm her down. To remind her that life would go on after losing the baby. The reminder of it made Daniel's own eyes glisten. She had been so excited. She always wanted to be a mother, and while Daniel was much more hesitant it couldn't be undone. But it seemed as if it was undone now.

A crowd of cops stood in the waiting room. One of their own was down. They were faithful. Daniel pushed through all of them ignoring the hands that he was offered, the kind words. Her mother stood outside of a room where doctors and nurses came and went quickly. Daniel rushed towards the door, but her mother stopped him. She was still in her uniform. "No. Danny she's not awake yet. You have to stay here…"

He saw her then. Her tanned skin covered in sensors. Her hair fallen at her side, something she would never allow while patrolling. Her stomach was flat. There was no more slight bump there. The one that he tried to explain his theories to. She would laugh and try to explain to him that perhaps the ABC's would be easier for an unborn baby to understand. But Daniel was insistent. His baby would grow with physics.

"Danny. Danny," A voice called through his thoughts. It was her mother again. The woman that she borderline hated. Her mother had always hated Daniel. Not thinking that he was suitable for her daughter much like the rest of the world.

He turned to look up at her face. It looked so much like his girl's. Her dark eyes and stern cheek bones. There had to be some softness in there, but like her daughter's it was deeply hidden inside. "What…what happened?"

"She was shot. She lost the baby. Micheal told you," The coldness in her voice was what brought on his tears finally.

"Yes, he told me. I…" He paused and closed his eyes. "I have to get back to UCLA. I have a class." Daniel looked back at his girl in bed. She looked beautiful, even though she looked like she was dying. "I have to get back to my experiments." With that, Daniel Faraday walked away from Ana-Lucia forever.

Post: Yeah odd I know haha. But her boyfriend's name was Danny. And I thought it would be one hell of a curveball that the writers could throw us. I would like to write more of a back story showing you how it happened and why Daniel was crying that day… What do you think?


End file.
